Bloodied petals
by Daphne Ackerman
Summary: Falling in love was one's hidden desire, a wish to experience what many called true love. Lucy fell in love with Natsu as soon as they first met. She envisioned her adventures with the dragon slayer as a fairy tale where love conquers all, but what she refused to believe was that not all fairy tales had a happily ever after. And sometimes, things weren't meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there was a dragon and a princess whom met one fateful day, both terribly lonely and longing for someone to rely on. Their story was one written in the stars, a true fairy-tale in which the trust they held for one and the other was unwavering. And yet, as the season passed and the warm summer breeze was replaced by the bitter frostbite, the dragon distanced himself from the golden haired princess for he held strong feelings toward one delicate silver haired maiden living not to far away, unknowingly departing with one's broken heart. _

Falling in love was one's hidden desire, a wish to experience what many called true love. Having the hidden colors illuminating one's monotone world as your heart skips a heartbeat… That was what many dreamed of. Falling in love was supposed to be a wonderful thing in which the soul finds comfort in another's presence. However, unknow to many, love could also be a dangerous trap, one capable of ending life if handled carelessly.

Lucy Heartfillia fell in love with Natsu Dragneel as soon as they first met, for he had not only saved her but also brought her to Fairy Tail, her dreamed guild. As he protected her time and time again, she couldn't help but fall more and more in love for him as he was not only caring but also protective of those he loved. The celestial mage envisioned her adventures with the dragon slayer as a fairy tale where love conquers all, but what she refused to believe was that not all fairy tales had a happily ever after. And that no matter how hard she would try, sometimes, things never were meant to be.

It was a warm April morning in which Magnolia Town was buzzling with life as the town prepared itself for it's annual blossom-viewing festival. Everything seemed to be perfect, starting with a magnificent weather, the sun shining in the soft blue sky devoid of any clouds. A warm breeze blew, bringing with it the delicate aroma of the blossoming flowers. The festival always was a favorite of many of Fairy Tail's guildmembers as they had all eagerly waited for that special day. However, to a certain celestial mage, this day was more than special. It was the day when Natsu unrooted one of the rainbow cherry blossom tree for her to look at from her apartment's window as she had been sick, the beautiful petals shimmering underneath the dimmed moonlight, their colors radiating in front of Lucy's chocolate orbs.

Two years following that day, Lucy had decided it was time for her to confess her deep feelings for the fire dragon slayer. And as the sun slowly set, letting place to nightfall, the blush pink petals turned into a flash of brilliant colors under the awed eyes of the wizards. The celestial mage knew it was the perfect time for her confession. A smile gracing her plumb lips, Lucy turned around in search for her partner, her heart exposed there in plain sight on her sleeve. The celestial mage was humming a soft, loving tune, one her mother used to sing to her. Her heart was beating loudly into her ears, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Although she was nervous, Lucy felt confident that Natsu returned her feelings, he did after all spend most of his time with her and promised he wouldn't let anyone steal her future. He was also very protective of her whether it was from deadly enemies or simply perverted men that would stare at her. Since Lucy had joined the guild, she and Natsu were practically attached to the hip, always seeking each other's presence for comfort. It was just like how her mother used to describe true love.

Lucy's lips were spread into a wide grin as the celestial mage played with a part of her golden locks, her cheeks tinted in pink. Cheers and whistles were suddenly heard from across the park, pulling the blonde girl out of her thoughts. Lucy looked over, curious and she now wished she hadn't. Natsu, the one who stole her heart at first glance was gently holding Lisanna Strauss hands as he showed her his heartfelt message, written in golden, bright flames. It proclaimed his infinite love for the take-over mage, promising to forever cherish her as that she had his heart since the very beginning when they were children.

"I love you Lisanna. Be mine and I will always cherish you!" proclaimed Natsu, his fist firmly pressed against his chest where his heart was.

"Aye" piped Happy, flying above his parents of anything but blood. "We'll finally be the family we wanted to be back when I was still a baby!"

"Oh Natsu… Happy…" whispered Lisanna as she gazed into Natsu's obsidian orbs, flaming with passion and love.

The young takeover mage, her slim frame shaking, threw herself at the dragon slayer as cheers were shouted by their audience. Many were exchanging money as others wiped away a tear, impressed by Natsu's surprising romantic confession.

"Kiss!" yelled Cana as she waved her bottle of beer, her cheeks red.

"Yeah Flame Brain!" shouted Gray, standing only in his boxers. Juvia was staring at him from the distance, her eyes filled with hearts at the sight of her beloved Gray. "Didn't know you had it in you"

"Shut up Gray" responded Natsu laughing before he turned back to Lisanna. He tenderly caressed her cheek, gazing lovingly at her sapphire eyes. He lowered his head, locking his lips with Lisanna's in a passionate embrace. Everyone cheered.

As for Lucy, she clapped, torn between the idea of leaving in a hurry or stay and support her best friend. But the sight of the one she fell for kissing another, loving another was just too much for her to handle. Her chest clenched in pain, tears were glistening in her eyes as the butterflies in her stomach disappeared. She was slightly shaking, her brain unable to register her loss. And she left the park.

On her walk back to her apartment, Lucy was walking dazingly, immune to the cold wind. Someone called out at her, but she ignored him. The celestial mage threw herself in her cold bed and cried.

It broke the celestial mage's heart to know that her love was unrequired, that she wasn't enough to be worth Natsu's affections. She honestly believed what the two partners had was unique, unreplaceable. Did her love for Natsu made her blind to the point she did not even realize she lost him? Was she that pathetic, Natsu never felt the same way? Once upon a time, Natsu Dragneel would burn into a pile of ashes anyone who would dare make Lucy cry as it pained him to the point, he lost all control. Once upon a time, Natsu Dragneel would have moved the Earth in order to make Lucy smile. And now, he wasn't there to hold her tight, his shoulder was no longer available to cry on. How ironic he was now the cause of such pain.

Tears slowly escaped her eyes, trailing her soft, fair skin and dripping to her already drenched pillow. Lucy felt as if her heart was breaking piece by piece, her memories of the dragon slayer only rubbing salt into her deep wound, one impossible to heal. Her heart was beyond saving as she gave it away that fateful day, not aware that she would have it broken. Time would maybe ease the pain, it's true however it will always linger, haunting her. After all, she couldn't forget all the memories he gave her. Her sore throat released an anguish cry, full of pain and sorrow, as she hold her head, desperately trying to ease her aching. It hurt, so very much to the point it was hard to breathe. A sob escaped her lips, her body rocking back and forth as she continued to wail, Loke holding her close. The celestial spirit tried to ease away the pain but to no avail. No one could heal a broken heart.

And after what seemed to be hours of crying, Lucy felt her eyelids become heavy and before she was assaulted by the dark, she muttered in a broken, pleading tone "Don't leave me… Natsu…Please"

…

A week passed by and no one noticed how helpless the celestial wizard was. To the outside eye, Lucy Heartfillia appeared to be overjoyed for her closest friend, only reproaching him for not telling her beforehand.

"Honestly Natsu, I'm your best friend, that's my job to look out after you. And that includes helping you confess to your soulmate. Why didn't you tell me?" she said, her face twisted into a small frown. However, the twinkle sparkling in her orbs told Natsu a different story, how thrilled she was for him and he couldn't ask for a better friend.

"I'm sorry Luce, but you know, I love Lisanna since a very long time and her departure for Edolas for two years made me realize the pain of losing my mate. I had to show her how much I care and love her and that alone. But I do need help for my proposal if you're interested. "  
She nodded, a knowing smirk curving her blush lips as she turned her back to the love-sick mage. _Why wasn't it her, why wasn't she the one Natsu loved so dearly? _Lucy couldn't help but sigh bitterly. A tear escaped from her eye. She wiped it away hastily. She had to get away before her mask slipped, she refused to break in front of Natsu as she didn't want him to be burdened by her feelings towards him. It wouldn't be fair no neither Lisanna nor Natsu, now that they were happy _together._

Once safely hidden in the safe heaven that was the library, away from prying eyes, the Heartfillia heiress dropped her smile, her usually lively eyes dulling. The shock of Natsu's sudden confession had led to a pure helplessness as she realized that although she had lost him, her heart didn't accept it, no matter the evidence.

Yes, it broke her heart to know that she wasn't enough, that someone else had the ending she had longed for as a child. However, she couldn't bring herself to hang on a tread of hope that one day, Natsu will come back to her, he never will. He loved Lisanna and as his best friend, she had to accept it no matter how painful it was to know that she never was the one. That she fell in love alone. After all, Natsu was never hers in the first place and realizing that in such a way hurt her. She was struggling to breath, her stomach twisting painfully as her body silently trembled from her sobs. And then suddenly she felt it.

Her lungs burned as if they were pierced by something sharp. Lucy felt as if her light had just been stolen away. She felt her heart constrict, the organ torn into pieces as her anguish and sorrow rooted themselves deeply in her chest, fueled by her love for the dragon slayer. She couldn't breathe as something crawled up her throat, itching as it passed. Lucy gasped desperately for air as she coughed violently, tears flowing freely from her redden eyes. It hurt. With a final cough, a petal, it's blush, soft pink tainted in red, escaped her mouth, twirling elegantly in the air before landing gracefully on the dark, wooden floor. The Heartfillia heiress stared at it blankly, a small drop of blood trailing for her rosy lips. It was a sakura petal, it's delicate frame painfully reminding her of Natsu and how gentle he could be. The color made her think of Natsu's rebellious salmon colored locks and how she used to tenderly stroke them. How he used to seek her presence to comfort him. As Lucy eyed the petal, one painfully reminding her of times when she had been happy, she chocked a sob. The taste of blood and bitter lingered in her mouth.

"Natsu…"

She coughed and as she did so, a cloud of petals soared through the room, small drops of blood splattering the Guild's floor.

"What the hell is that?" Lucy thought, her eyes flickering between the petals and herself. She knew something dire happened for her to start randomly coughing bloodied petal, however, she did not know the reason and it scared her.

Brandishing a silver key, Lucy called "I open thee, gate of the clock!" and smiled softly as blinding light appeared. However, the Heartfillia heiress gasped in surprise at the sight of Loke, standing in Horologium's place. The celestial spirit looked dishevelled, his eyes blood shot.

"Loke! Are you alright?" Lucy exclaimed, rushing toward her dear friend, worried. In response, the lion flashed a sad smile in her direction and with tender hands, cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry Lucy" he whispered, his amber eyes glistening in the room's light. His voice was cracking, full of sorrow and guilt, feelings the celestial mage could not comprehend.

"Sorry? What for?"

"I let you fall for Natsu. It was my duty to keep you out of harm's way and I failed to do so. I'm so sorry, I never wanted you to get so heartbroken. If only I was more careful…"

"What are you talking about Loke?" Lucy snapped at him. "Yes, my heart was broken, but I do not regret falling for him. He brought me so much joy. It's only a heartbreak, I can still love Natsu in secret, I can't let him go, it's fine. It is going to be fine."

"But don't you see? It's not fine for you to love someone so deeply when you know so well, he is in love with another. It is not right for you to suffer in silence, you deserve a happy ending too. "

Loke's voice cracked in despair.

Lucy looked at him, curious for such an extreme reaction from her loyal spirit.

"Loke… what's wrong?" she asked softly, twirling nervously a strand of golden locks. Never had she seen the lion so desperate and sorrowful. He had crouched down on the floor, picking one of the cherry blossom petals, a tear trailing down his sharp cheek.

"Lucy… you're dying."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dying?"

The word echoed in the silent room.

"How?" Lucy demanded, her already fair skin paling. How could she be dying? She wasn't feeling ill. Nothing was wrong with her.

"The petals." The leader of the Zodiacs responded flatly. At the sight of her lost expression, his face softened. "Your love for Natsu is one of the strongest and genuine the world has ever seen. The fact that your feelings are unrequired and not returned by Natsu gave birth to what the ancients called the Hanahaki disease.

"Petals, love? Loke, what on earth are you babbling about!?"

"It is a disease that causes a flower to bloom in one's lung, the flower born from unrequired love. As time will pass by, the flower will grow, making the victim cough out its petals till the lungs will fill up with the cursed plants and they suffocate."

Lucy's eyes widen in alarm.

"That's ridiculous Loke! Many others suffer from unrequired love, I'm not the only one. There is no mention whatsoever of that Hanahaki disease you speak about. I realize you don't approve Natsu nor the fact I love him that deeply, but don't go around and create something unheard of!"

Tears were running down Loke's cheeks, his eyes glowing with distress. After so many years of atoning for Karen's death, he could not bear the thought of loosing another master, especially not someone like Lucy Heartfillia. The blonde mage was known throughout the Celestial Realm for her love for her spirits. In fact, many other celestial beings were jealous of the Heartfillia's spirits for having such a kind master. No, Loke refused to lose Lucy because an oblivious dragon slayer did not realize how much Lucy cared for him.

Lucy closed her eyes, desperately trying to compose herself. She couldn't die now. She still had many things to look forward too in the future, she still had a lot of … _adventures_ left.

"Is there any way of getting rid of it?" she asked, her voice laced with hope.

The lion spirit nodded as he glanced at Lucy. He avoided her optimistic gaze as he muttered:

"Well, yes there is a cure."

"What is it?" Lucy exclaimed eagerly.

"To get rid of such flower, there is a surgical operation existing. They could extract the flower from your lungs but not without a price." Loke explained carefully. "To save your life, you would have to give up on your love for Natsu."

"WHAT"

The celestial being winced as Lucy's shriek echoed into the room. The blonde mage's eyes were wide in disbelief as a bitter, unbelieving laugh escaped her lips.

"Surely you're jesting" she laughed.

"I wish I was" Loke responded as he scratched his neck nervously. He knew how much Lucy cared about Natsu. "To survive, you would have to forfeit all feelings for Natsu."

"So you are telling me that in order to save my life, I will have to give up Natsu, along with the strong emotions I have for him? I will no longer be able to love him?!" Lucy questioned disbelieving.

"In a nutshell, yes" Loke answered. "However, the surgical operation also removes the memories you share with the person, meaning you will become a stranger. You will hold no memories of Natsu as if he was erased from your life."

The celestial mage gasped in shock.

"I know it will be hard, but Lucy, please, I am begging you. Have the operation, give yourself another chance to find love." The lion pleaded, his brows furrowing in concern for his Mistress.

Lucy shook her head. She knew deep down, she would never have the operation even if it meant she would leave this world. Natsu was her everything. He was the one who brought her to Fairy tail. He was the one who showed her how beautiful the world was. She couldn't imagine a world without him in it, without having him as her partner. The mere thought of living just next to him without being able to bear any memories of what a sweet, caring mage he was, made Lucy shiver.

"Loke" the blonde mage started slowly. "You know I won't give up on Natsu. He is simply too important to me to live in a world without him. No matter who he loves, I will always be his best friend and partner. I will not give that up, no matter the cost. If I was to ever lose him… Loke, I would die."

"Are you really going to sacrifice everything you've worked so hard for a boy?" Loke exclaimed, salty tears rolling down his cheeks. He knew that Lucy was stubborn and selfless, but how he wished she cared a bit more about her own well being. "Lucy, there will always be someone else you can fall for. But if you were to die, you would miss out on those adventures waiting for you. There is so much more to live for!"

"There is no life to live without Natsu, Loke! Don't you understand? I love him so much, there is not a single day in which I do not long for his presence. His musky fiery scent, his warm cuddles. I miss him alright? Do you know how much it hurts to fall asleep at night knowing he is with Lisanna? To be haunted by memories of him when he was still by my side, questions like "what if" plaguing my mind and wondering where did I screw up? I love him so much that it hurts, and you are asking me to give away a part of my heart and who I am." Lucy said fiercely. Her eyes shone with determination as she huffed silently at the lion spirit, daring him to argue.

As Loke opened his mouth to object, wanting his Mistress to come back to her senses, Lucy coughed as she clawed her throat for air. Her passionate speech, blazing with her deep love for the fire dragon slayer, had triggered something deep within her. Her lungs were burning as if thorns were piercing through the organ, slowly filling up with warm blood. Her heart was beating loudly into her ears, Loke's words buzzing out in white noise.

"_Natsu" _

Lucy wheezed painfully, coughing again and again as clouds of flowers burst out of her open mouth. The sakura petals sailed across the room, slithering almost teasingly in front of the two friends. Lucy cleared her throat, absently wiping with the back of her hand the trail of blood on her lower lip.

"I think we should keep it a secret" she said before narrowing her eyes towards Loke. "I am a big girl, I will manage, there will be no need to involve the others."

Loke opened his mouth in outrage before shutting it when Lucy glared at him. He nodded slowly as he glared at the blush petals, some tainted with his precious friend's blood. The scarlet liquid was gradually forming a small puddle of blood around the flowers, reflecting Lucy's retreating form. Before the celestial mage could leave the room however, Loke spoke up.

"Say Lucy, why sakura petals?"

The blonde looked behind her back, her golden locks gently swaying. She gave him a small smile, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"Because without those flowers, I never would have realized how much I loved Natsu. That's when I knew, I had lost my heart to him."

And on those gloomy words, she left.

…

"Luce!"

Lucy looked up from her book, surprised to see Natsu standing by her apartment's window. Ever since he started dating Lisanna, the dragon slayer never came by to visit her at her apartment. He no longer sneaked into her bed late at night, seeking for her sweet, comforting scent and although it killed her to admit it, Lucy missed him. She missed waking up next to him, his peaceful face being the first thing in the morning she saw.

"Hey Natsu! What's up?" Lucy asked, titling her head in wonder. She watched as her best friend scratch his neck nervously. She smiled at him.

"Well you see, it's been around 3 months since Lis and I started dating and I think, no I'm ready to take the relationship to the next level. And I want that moment to be perfect. So, I need your help" Natsu explained, a goofy grin on his lips as he gave Lucy the puppy eyes.

Lucy stared at him, blinking. Of course, Natsu wanted to talk about Lisanna, what did she expect? That Natsu suddenly wanted to spend more time with his best friend?

The celestial mage beamed at him, making sure to not show how distressed she was by the news. She was Natsu's best friend after all. She HAD to be thrilled for him.

"I would be honored to help Natsu, anything for you." Lucy responded sweetly as the fire dragon slayer's eyes lit up in joy.

"Awesome! I'm all fired up now! Thanks Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly before rushing out of the window. "See you at the guild!" he said as he jumped, his happy cheer echoing in the empty street.

Lucy giggled as she watched him run towards the guildhall. She had wanted to invite him for lunch, but she knew someone else, someone better than her, was waiting for him and so she closed the window with a sigh.

Her gaze settled on her desk, a glimpse of light catching her eyes. It was a framed picture of her and Natsu, the mage having his arm draped over her shoulders. He was poking her blushing cheek teasingly, his face spread into a wide grin. On her lap rested Happy, the small blue cat happily munching on a fish, completely oblivious of the two fellow mages. As for Lucy, she was lost into Natsu's obsidian eyes, her cheeks tinted in pink.

Because it's always more fun,

When we are together.

On the bottom page, both Natsu and Lucy had written the quote the celestial mage had exclaimed as she was about to get pummel to death. The proof of her loyalty towards her best friend and the overwhelming sense of hopelessness that had washed over Natsu were enough to make that moment unforgettable. It was written in Natsu's sloppy handwriting followed by Lucy's cursive one as the two Fairy tail members couldn't agree on who would write it.

A tear splashed on the glass.

_It's been so long. _

"Everything was perfect before SHE came back" Lucy thought bitterly. She knew it was selfish of her to think that way, however, the blonde couldn't help but imagine what would have been her life if Lisanna hadn't come back. Natsu maybe would have fallen for her.

Lucy wheezed.

"_Shit"_

She breathed in as the now familiar pain blossomed in her chest, cutting her lungs open with its thorns. Her heart felt heavy like a stone hanging in thin air only held by a frail rope, her stomach was twisting with guilt. The air was getting harder and harder to breathe in as a bitter, metallic taste settled in her mouth. She knew what was happening, she had accepted her fate, but it didn't stop the agonizing pain.

Lucy coughed, the petals slipping out from her open mouth as they scraped her throat raw. She watched as the room's dark floor get painted in the colors of hurt, the petals scattering around as drops of blood tainted the canvas consisting of deep brown and blush pink. It was now a mess, the dark color barely noticeable with all the angry red splattering on the floor, spoiling the sakura petals's pastel coloring.

"Great, I had just finished cleaning yesterday's mess" Lucy murmured to herself, darkly

With a flick of her wrist, she summoned Virgo, the maid looking worriedly at her.

"Please clean up this mess" Lucy asked gently as she returned to her desk, determined to finish writing her chapter.

"Of course, Lucy-sama" responded Virgo with a small bow. She hurriedly worked, stealing glances at her mistress.

Virgo, alongside the others celestial spirits contracted with Lucy, was worried. As a spirit, she felt her Mistress pain and sorrow. Although Lucy managed to conceal most of her pain within her so that her spirits wouldn't be affected, the Zodiacs were all on the edge. They felt powerless as they watched their friend slowly die before their eyes.

"Is that all Lucy-sama?" the maid questioned.

"Yes, thank you. You can go back"

Virgo closed her gate with a nod, vanishing in a cloud of golden mist. The normally stoic spirit was frowning. The blonde mage sighed deeply as she hit her head on the table.

Lucy had noticed how all her spirits had changed ever since she was ill, Virgo and Loke being the most affected. The maid had stopped requesting punishment at every summon, preferring to stay silent. As for Loke, he was always fretting about Lucy's health much to her annoyance. There hadn't be a day in which Loke wouldn't supplicate Lucy to carry on with the surgical operation.

"Loke! That's enough! You are my friend and spirit, why don't you try to understand me? Why won't you let me make my own decisions?" Lucy had snapped at him once, her brown eyes glaring holes into Loke.

"Because I won't let you ruin your life! Sometimes, when things look so bad and you're about to give up, it is the job of a best friend to pick you up and rebuild you piece by piece. Since neither Natsu nor the others have realized how broken you are, I will be the one to open your eyes. Because I won't let you go down without a fight!" the lion spirit had replied heatedly.

They both glare at each other, trying to intimidate the other to back down but to no avail. The two friends were both equally stubborn.

…

When Natsu met her back at the apartment, his arms filled with ideas for his proposal, Lucy's chest clenched in pain. She felt as if the thorns were wrapping themselves within her, but she ignored it.

"Ok Natsu, what do you want for your proposal?" Lucy asked, a quill in her hands, ready to write.

"Well, I was wondering if you could describe to me your dreamed proposal, you know to get a girl's perspective." Natsu responded.

Lucy blinked at him.

_What a dense moron _

"Well, that's a peculiar question... I guess my boyfriend would bring me to where I enjoy spending time with him the most. And he would surprise me with something romantic, like a candlelight dance with soft music and fireflies flying around. And on the very last note, he would get down on one knee and propose." Lucy elaborated hesitantly. Of course, that wasn't exactly what she had dreamed often. What she often imagined was so much more _magical_. But that, Natsu didn't have to know. It would without any doubt, kill her if he were to propose to Lisanna, using what she dreamed of him proposing to her.

Natsu wrote quickly, little droplets of ink flying around on the paper as he sloppily noted down her explanation. He smiled at her.

"That's really a sweet proposal Luce! I really hope you'll find the knight in shining armour you dream so often of." The dragon slayer added with a grin.

Lucy ruffled his salmon locks affectionally as she thought:

"_I had found my special one. But he was no knight in shining armour, he was a fierce dragon. It was you, Natsu Dragneel. And I lost you." _

"I want to propose to her in the mountains. Back when we were still kids, we used to always play there. It was Lisanna, Happy and me. It will always be the three of us." Natsu said, his smile softening at the thought of his beloved. "But I also want the proposal to include a lake or a pond since we always go on fishing trips together."

"Wow Natsu, you really thought about it a lot didn't you" Lucy remarqued, giggling as he blushed. Although it broke her heart, the celestial mage wanted her best friend happy. And no matter what would happen, Natsu was not hers, the least thing she could that was to put an effort in the needed task.

"I could ask Aquarius to make a lake for your date's fishing part. That way, Lisanna won't have to move throughout the city…" Lucy started before being interrupted by a overly excited dragon slayer.

"You can do that? That would be amazing Lucy. You truly are the best person in the entire world, the fairest…" Natsu proclaimed as he bowed before her, his face plastered on the floor.

"Stop that!" the celestial mage shrieked in embarrassment. She laughed as she lightly hit Natsu's pink head with a slap. "Now, you know what would be amazing? Have Gray… hey don't you give me that look" she added, glaring at Natsu.

"Aye mam" he piped in a high pitch voice.

"Lucy really can be scary" he thought to himself.

"So, as I said, Gray could create an iced bridge over the pond, with maybe something carved in the ice…" Lucy said.

"With some of Lisanna and I's childhood memories! Yes! Luce, you're a freaking genius!" Natsu yelled before hugging her, burying her blonde head in his chest.

Lucy froze before melting against the dragon slayer. She hugged him back, trying to carve into her memory his scent, how her slender frame perfectly fit Natsu's. The blonde mage looked up and took a quick breath. Natsu was starring at her intently, his intense gaze locking with her own. They were lost in their own world, oblivious to time.

Natsu slowly lifted his calloused hand, wiping away a tear that had escaped from Lucy's eyes. She hadn't noticed she was crying. Her breath hitched as she cupped Natsu's strong jaw with tender hands, caressing the toned skin. He closed his eyes, almost purring as he shifted closer to her instinctively.

He was close, too close to her.

Lucy broke free from the embrace, putting some distance between herself and Natsu. She looked at him looking conflicted before kissing his cheek.

"I think we finished what we needed to do, today. Now go, Lisanna must be waiting."

Natsu watched her, a hand settled on the kissed cheek before nodding.

"Yeah… thanks again Lucy, you're the best friend anyone could ask for!" he said, picking up the stray papers. He jumped out of the window hastily, eager to run away from the awkwardness. Awkwardness he had created, but the moment he had Lucy in his arms, his heart had swelled. He knew he loved Lisanna with all his heart, but what had happened with Lucy, their chemistry, made him feel something _different. _

But he loved Lisanna, his mind was set on that fact. No matter what that small voice was whispering into his ears, he knew the love story was about Lisanna and him, falling in love together. And Lucy was his _best friend_ and that's it.

As for Lucy, her heart was beating loudly into her ears as she stared at the open window. She had felt it. The spark. That warm, tingling feeling of being embraced in warm fire, that firework that lights up the world when you are with your soulmate. She had felt it yet again.

"Natsu must have felt it too" added a velvety voice, full of hope.

Lucy turned around to see Loke lazily sitting on her couch, his hair dishevelled.

"Maybe Natsu did feel the spark Loke… But that won't change anything. You know that" Lucy responded flatly.

"NO!" exclaimed the lion spirit, standing up in protest. "Even I have felt it Lucy, that chemistry? It is as clear as day you two are meant for each other! Why won't he see that, that damn egoistical bastard" he raged.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh bitterly. Her loyal spirit had lost it.

"Loke, Natsu is in love with Lisanna. Not me, his best friend. I have accepted that fact, don't hope for something that is not going to happen. He will not have a change of heart, no matter our chemistry. We already knew we had something special. And that is our friendship."

"Listen to yourself Lucy. Do you even believe that bullshit you keep repeating? Are you hoping that one day, your heart will finally accept it?" Loke snapped at her.

There was a pause.

"Fine! Yes, I don't believe the crap I am sprouting. Maybe I am trying to convince myself that it is alright for Natsu to love Lisanna. That being only friends with him is enough. I have given up Loke alright? I finally realized that I was unlovable. It hurts. To know all I will ever be to him is a friend."

Lucy's voice cracked as she crumbled to the floor. She could no longer withstand her pain as gut-wrenching sobs tore from her chest. Her lips quivered as tears spilled from the corner of her eyes.

Loke crouched down, a sad frown on his face as he stared at the broken girl. The lion spirit felt awful for Lucy. Had she not been through enough? He pulled her close to his chest, letting her weep in silence.

But Lucy couldn't help but notice that is wasn't the same than being in Natsu's arms. While the dragon slayer 'embrace was warm, their body closely pressed against each other, Loke's was slightly awkward. Her spirit did want to comfort her, he simply didn't know how to.

"After all, Loke isn't used to comfort crying girls. He usually flees the scene." Lucy thought in amusement.

She broke free from the embrace, still sniffling.

"Thank you Loke" she said.

The spirit smiled at her in response. They looked at each other, one gaze grateful, the other concerned.

"You really shouldn't help Natsu with his proposal Lucy" said Loke slowly. Before Lucy could open her mouth to object, he continued. "I understand you want to help him, that doesn't surprise me. But Lucy, that's inflicting yourself unnecessary pain. The Hanahaki disease will only worsen with all of that emotional turmoil the proposal will create."

"I already said yes Loke. I promised to help him. Besides, it will look suspicious if I back away from the project so suddenly. He will start to ask questions and we do not want that to happen" Lucy answered pointily.

"Why not?" asked Loke. "Let him ask questions! Let him realize that his best friend is dying!"

Lucy shook her head. That was something she wanted to avoid. She did not want anyone to be burden by her illness. If it was another type of illness, she wouldn't mind. After all, the others would want to know. But she couldn't tell them. Not this time. She couldn't suddenly reveal that she was dying and no one could do anything damn thing to save her.

Lucy knew her friends were stubborn. The Fairy Tail guild was notorious for being tenacious and rebel for something they didn't want to accept. But her illness, the Hanahaki disease?

No one could do anything for her. There was no cure.

"What do you want me to tell them Loke? Hey Natsu, just by the way, I love you, I've always had. But you love Lisanna and that's totally fine. Oh, and I am dying because you do not love me back but I'm still going to help you propose to your mate cause I know you will never return my feelings." Lucy hissed.

"Lucy…" Loke started.

"NO." interrupted the blonde. "I will not ruin my best friend's happiness for something he has no control of! Even if he knew what was happening, he would be powerless, there's nothing he can do. Telling him with only hinder his fairy tale relationship with Lisanna, it wouldn't change a thing."

Loke opened his mouth to argue, but before he could, Lucy forced his gate close, her eyes still red. She normally didn't send back her spirits so abruptly, but she wanted Loke gone for now. She didn't want him to see what a mess she had become. She coughed and coughed, her mouth filling up with a mixture of petals and thick blood yet again.

The pain had got worse and worse as time passed by, the number of petals arising in an alarming rate. Lucy had felt the flower, nestled into her lungs, growing, branches scraping the organ raw. She knew her time was running out, the mage sensed she was slipping away. And as the sun set on Strawberry Street, Lucy closed her eyes and murmured to herself:

"I am going to die… and that's alright as long it means Natsu will be happy"

Maybe Lucy was desperately trying to convince herself that dying was the good thing to do. Or maybe, the mage truly believed that somehow, her death would secure the dragon slayer's happiness.

But something was sure, Lucy Heartfillia would kill herself before ruining her best friend's happily ever after. Because that's what Lucy ever did, put other's joy before her own even if it meant she was miserable.

Even if it meant to say goodbye to the world.

**AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I really hope you like it! Now, I want to mention that I do not own the Hanahaki disease, it was a friend of mine that introduced me to it since it is so very romantic. If you have liked this chapter or have any question/suggestions, don't be shy to drop a review! :3**

**Lots of love, **

**Daphnee**


End file.
